undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sin City/Episode 7
This is a synopsis of Episode #7 of Sin City and is titled Fiend Among Fiends. It will be released by end of June (somehow). Fiend Among Fiends The conflict between Charlie and Midnight comes to a explosive climax as the former slowly comes to accept his place in the Uptown Hustlers. The shadowy details of Annabeth's past are bought to life by a meeting between the Jackson family. As the reform groups gain more speed, the three leaders agree to meet in order to hash out their differences, but all in all, the same goal. Meanwhile, Zach is faced with a moral conflict, Leah confronts Julia and Jack is forced to face the past. Cast Fiend Among Fiends (Preview) “Bless me father for I have sinned.” Slade hasn’t spoken those words in a long time. Naturally the man sinned everyday but he struggles to remember the last time he sat in a confessional. His never devoted his life to Catholicism; always to busy to make the sacrifices needed. Who could make that many church services? Still, there were times where he couldn’t hold it any longer. Guilt is a strong to hold inside forever. Now his mother, his mother was a real Catholic alright. Growing up she wanted to be a nun. Clearly an accident happened. Jesus did she swing like one though. You could never hide anything from her. She had the magic sense, the “mom superpower” she would call it. You broke the rules and she would take off the belt. He remembers this one time he faked Chicken Pots to get out of school. Wasn’t too hard, all he did was grab some make up and poke his arms. The mistake came when he overestimated his skills. After a week the doctor came by with the truth. Never did he feel so terrified in his life. Sprinted himself to the dark basement and hid behind the closet. Didn’t come out for three hours. She still beat his ass but at least she was slightly cooled off. He can only imagine how hard she’d swing if she found out what he became. “It’s been too long since my last confession, father.” “Why?” “We live in strange times. Hard times.” Slade presses his hands together, trying to find the words to speak. Priests always scared him. “Do you ever wonder why?” “Why what?” “Why the world is like this? Why would God want us to suffer?” Beat. Slade can’t blame the man. “I do not understand all of His works. I can only interpret them.” “How does one interpret this?” “As change. For better or worse, we have all changed. Within these past few years I have found strength that I never knew I had.” “How so?” “I stood before the Devil.” The father pauses, thinking back to those dark times. “I was a good Catholic boy before all this. Uptight, preachy, always had a Bible in my pocket. I heard about stories on the news but never once did I encounter evil. Without evil I faced little temptation. I thought I was perfect.” “Were you?” “Are any of us? It wasn’t until this I saw that I wasn’t. It was a few months into the outbreak when I first encountered evil. We were in the church, praying for the world to get better. We were naive, taking in any poor soul who asked for it. We took in one man after we found him bleeding in the streets….I refuse to speak his name. This man thanked us, ate with us, discussed faith and God. He seemed so normal, like a man just trying to get by.” “It wasn’t until the next day when I discovered I was wrong. I found our pastor in his room hanging by his tie. He was naked, bloody, bruised...missing an eye. This was his way of saying thanks.” “How is that thankful?” “In his warped up mind it’s because he spared all but one of us. To me this was….this was pure evil. Who would kill such a holy man? Suddenly I was faced with evil, I was faced with temptation. I tracked this man down, found him fishing in a nearby lake, the blood still stained on his clothes. He was smiling….smiling. Oh, the anger I felt. I shot him in the leg, forced him to stare me in the eyes as I waved the gun in his face. I wanted to kill him.” “What happened?” “I looked into his eyes and--I saw the devil. He wanted me to do it. Begged me. Tell me, do you believe in the devil?” “Yes.” Slade believes in the man of all evil. “I sometimes feel as if God put the devil in me. I feel as if he tries to claw his way out of my soul. There are nights where I feel as if I am the devil..” “I believe the Devil walks among us. I--believe that that there is a piece of him inside all of us. He wants us to give up, surrender to him. Some men do and that is why the world is so cruel. They trade their humanity for evil. So on that day I stared into the Devil’s eyes and said no. ‘I will not destroy my soul’ I said. That is what he wants. I wouldn’t give him that victory. So I left. Through evil I was able to stand up to the Devil.” “That is what I believe this is.” The priest continues to the ever so interested Slade. “It is a way to test us. Are we men of courage or men of weakness? Men of humanity or evil? Through these times I have been able to find myself. I know who I am. Do you?” Slade remains silent, taking in the wise words. Slade wishes he could say he knew himself but the gray is a confusing place. “If a man threatens my sister and I kill him does that make me the devil?” “I always believed there was a sharp difference between murder and killing.” “And how is that?” “If you kill someone you do so in self defense or to save another. Father Abraham led an army of men to save his nephew and he had to kill. It’s hard to say he was wrong in what he did. He saved a good man, a good family. Take what I was going to do, however. His crime was long done and yet I searched him out with the intent for revenge. When you’re mindset is ‘I am going to find and kill him’, whether it be for revenge or greed or anything, than that is murder. Do you understand?” “Yes, father. I understand.” “Good. Now what what have you done done?” “I’m not seeking forgiveness for what I’ve done. I’m seeking it for what I’m about to do.” ----- Believe it or not there were some good things about Sin City. From the title many would write the city off as, well, a decayed, dying city. Which, in their defense, isn’t completely wrong. Miami exactly isn’t the city it once was. Yet why do people always get so caught up in negatives to see the beacons of hope? The city itself was a beautiful sight, especially in the darkest of the nights. The warm air, the moonlight, the neon lit buildings, the beach walks, this city was still a sign of beauty even after the fall. Slade appreciated the weather in his current position. Leaning against the wall, Slade kept his usual appearance, minus the tie and suit jacket. Wearing such a jacket in this weather would be stupid. Especially when he’s in the Beach Town area. So, with his rolled up sleeves and unbuttoned shirt, Slade took a refreshing breath as the wind blew into him. He could smell a tint of powerful, moist rain. The weather hasn’t called for rain, nor has it for a long time. His job was a tricky thing. On one hand it led to some pretty adventurous moments such as traveling outside the walls, meeting interesting people, having a load of money, getting some fun action. Downsides? The violent encounters. Slade wasn’t a fan of blood. Hell, he closed his eyes during fucking Grey’s Anatomy. He’d call himself a pussy if he wasn’t a skilled martial artist who could kill in mere seconds. Even after all these years he hasn’t gotten fond of murder. Ironic, considering his occupation. Even more ironic considering what he is about to do. Slade makes his way through the Miami Beach, ignoring the youth that waste their nights around him. At this hour he didn’t expect anything less from them. With their music blaring they run around the warm beach. Some play in the ocean, others sit on the sand, while others play games such as volleyball, with nearly all of them enjoying substances they shouldn’t be touching. There was once a time where he might have joined them, stripping down to his bathing suit as he chases around the bikini clad college girls, but sadly those days have passed. He doesn’t get to have fun anymore. It took him a bit longer than expected but he soon arrived at the piers. The piers were always a place of fun, but at the very edge, there was calmness. Men could sit on benches and just watch life. It was nice, if Slade were into that kind of shit. One such man did that now. Others knew him as a stranger but Slade had no such luxury. He knew the man as Marc. He was never a decent looking man. A tad overweight, bald, always had the molester look to him, Marc was a failed writer whose main works involved -- not surprisingly -- soap operas and smuts. Needless to say that he isn’t Slade’s type of man. “You’re late, Mr. Queen.” Marc smiles to Slade. God, he’s so creepy looking. Luckily Slade keeps a straight face otherwise he’d awkwardly laugh. “I didn’t expect your call.” “I’m sorry for calling, especially at this hour.” “We both know I don’t sleep.” Yeah, to busy handing kiddies the homemade milkshakes. “So what is the emergency?” Slade pauses. “I want to save this city, Marc. You know that. I mean, just look at this city.” The new deal between the mobs has been going well, with Slade taking every step needed to ensure their alliance works. This city needed to be saved. Despite this being their mission, Slade didn’t expect his boss to order this mission. It’s a needed one for sure, but one shocking due to the history. “It’s a lovely city. Too bad it’s in such a shitty world.” “It’s not a lovely city, Marc. It’s Sin City.” Slade is blunt to the confused man. Has no idea what is coming to him. “This can’t keep going on, Marc.” Slade turns to face Marc. “Your problem has to stop.” Marc wasn’t expecting this. He freezes, struggles to come up with the words needed. “I’m working on it.” “You’ve been working on it for two years now. How many more must suffer?” “They don’t suffer.” “Stop with the bullshit, Marc.” “Their deaths are quick.” “And leading up to their death?” “They--they don’t know what’s going on!” “You’re sick, Marc.” Slade can barely look at the man. He’s seen lots of shit--but this? He feels violated just sitting near him. “My boss has given you chances but he can’t keep ignoring it.” “I’m his friend, Slade! I make my payments, he keeps quiet about my activities.” Is Marc really annoyed that people are done with his shit? “I will work my shit out, okay? You focus on your shit, I’ll focus on mine.” “But I am, Marc. I want to save this city.” Slade doesn’t attempt to hide the angered disgust in his eyes, a look that intimated Marc. Slade was a very imposing man, especially when angered. In a quick instance Slade’s hand goes up to Marc’s neck. Not even Marc saw the blade hidden in his palm. The shock has Marc in silence, grasping his freshly cut neck while Slade remains motionless. “Marc, you have failed this city.” Blood oozing between his fingers, Marc stumbles off the bench, falling onto the pier. Slade makes sure no one is around when he grabs Marc by the collar and drags him to the very edge. Marc tries to mumble something but the blood has him inaudible. Lifting the bastard off the pier, Slade flips Marc over the metal fence to the sea below. Slade watches the splash he makes, and phew, was it big. Slade awaits to see if Marc resurfaces alive. He doesn’t. Walking away from the scene, Slade simply wipes his hands on his handkerchief. The feeling in his stomach will go away eventually; he hasn’t barfed at these events in years. He’ll be fine, so he doesn’t waste his time trying to tell himself that. He’s sure he will be fine, just as he is sure the city is a better place without him. He’s not so sure on whether or not he is forgiven, but that’s a topic for another confession. ---- Energy. She was no biology expert (only passed because the poor little teacher had a crush on her. Aw.) but she knew energy. It runs through everyone, connecting the people to the very beautiful thing that is life. They were all connected through this mystical force that lived inside of them, but to many people this energy was sleeping inside them. To Lola? This energy was alive. She was alive! It was in these states that she felt the connection, that she saw past the suffering of the world. She saw purpose, life, fate. She let go of all the anger, the pain, the loneliness; All she felt was peace. It’s hard to describe the feeling but it’s beautiful. Sitting on the crowded beach, the flashes of lights daze her vision. She felt above it all, as if her soul has left the world below. Blue, green, purple, pink, all the colors flashed around her to make her feel this dazed, yet alive experience. These beach parties always were a breathtaking experience. Lights, fog machines, sand, the warm colorful ocean and….those sexy shirtless men, damn. That’s another perk of these beach parties. All these young, fit, hot looking people running around practically naked, even more hot when their bodies pressed against one another. Lola herself was wearing nothing but her skimpy red bikini that fit oh so well on her body. Currently she sat on the beach in her circle of friends….doing something she might regret. Spin the bottle! Great game for the youth that is very educational and meaningful……..yeah, no. The game was about making out with strangers and seeing who the best was. Lola’s had a few good rounds, and not to be prideful, but she knows that most people wanna hit those lips (among other parts of the body but she’d rather not). As of right now her lips were pressed up against another beautiful woman. Yep, that’s an image people wanna imagine. Lola and Julia damn Saraceno, decked out in their bikinis, making out on the beach in extreme ways. It’s what happens when you put two high people in a lovely game of spin the bottle. Their friends cheered as they swallowed each other, which was a sight to behold to most the males on this beach. Once pulled away Lola cheered for all to hear about her recent kiss. Of course everyone soon joined in with the cheers, including the obviously high Julia who nearly fell over if Lola wasn’t there to catch her. Landing into Lola’s chest, Julia burst out into laughter, and Lola followed by letting out her own hefty laugh. Everything was pretty damn funny. Lola looked around the beach, smiling as she saw the distant silhouettes of people dancing, laughing and drinking. Beach Town was always the best place to throw amazing parties, due to of course the amazing Miami Beach. She’s pretty damn happy that she is living here instead of some bland no beach city like Philadelphia. (On that topic she met some weird ass kid named Bobby once from that city…..who pronounces water like ‘wooder’? And who runs around with a large suitcase…..forget it). “I….I really love sand. It’s so soft….and I can lay on it….like this oh my god I’m making a sand angel holy shit.” Lola doesn’t even know what she’s saying as she roams around the sound, laughing as she rolls to the beginning edge of the water. Water makes her….wet. Get it? Ha ha ha ha. She is so fucking high right now. Lola stumbles up to her group friends, stumbling onto her friend Cole when she nearly falls her ass back to the ground. Cole looks at her with wide, terrified eyes as he notices the tiny pieces of sand grains on her. He looks like a cry baby bitch right now. “I don’t like sand. It’s coarse and rough and gets everywhere.” Cole is pretty hot but holy shit what a dumbass. He cheated on this one hot girlfriend for this one bitch and now he’s got nothing. Normally she wouldn’t laugh at him but she’s too emotionally free not to laugh. So she does. Than he does. Than they all do. Laughing is fun. Fuck you Cole. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Julia looked at her core group of friends with a devious smile. “I think….I got an idea.” Julia pulls out a mysterious bag of purple pills. “Where were you holding that bag?” “What?” “Was that bag in your….” “Yes.” “K.” Lola didn’t further the question, instead too focused on the beautiful little pills. Esprit. It has been too long since she had the mind changing drug. The beauty of Esprit is that she never know what she’ll get. The mastermind behind the drug changes the effects of the drug nearly every month. Sometimes it’s a simple numb drug, others she saw her greatest desire….she hopes they still have that kind. Julia tosses Lola a few pill. Before popping in she does pause. She may enjoy it but what effect is this having on her? She doesn’t even want to imagine what her friends or family would do to her. Hell, even Leah (who said she’d rather hang herself than be at a Julia party--typical Leah response) would express discomfort with the idea. Maybe Lola should think about the consequences instead of taking this drug that could transport her far away from this shitty earth into a beautiful reality….. Eh, what the hell. Fuck consequences. Nothing happened when she first popped the pill in. Only reaction she had was a near burp and the gross sensation of the pill traveling down her throat. She was about to curse Julia off for giving a fake when the sensation hit. Oh, the sensation. A cold chill ran down her stomach, but in due time the sensation turned into pure, warm happiness that expanded throughout her body. Lola felt like she was flying through the air, free of all the chains and now apart of the universe itself. She saw nothing around her except the color of purple (her favorite color). Lola took note of the distant shapes forming around her, the colors slowly fading to new ones as Lola’s environment changed. She was….there. It has been a long time since Lola has stepped foot in this place, even longer since she’s actually been to Ackland Gardens. Despite the time passed Lola could never forget what her old home looked like; she thinks of it everyday. One story home with an attic and basement, the house wasn’t much on the outside aside from a garden Brooke would attend too. Hell, even the inside was shabby. Still, walking down these halls again, Lola felt alive. Everything was the same. The furniture, the smell, the shit Lola would draw on the wall. So many happy memories originated from this home. God she misses it. Lola stumbles out into the living room where the main attraction was. They were all there. Annabeth, Brooke, her father Shane. All three of them sat on the couch, smiling as if they were a real, happy family. Lola couldn’t believe the sight; she’s never saw this family be united. Hell, she forgets the last time Annabeth gave a happy smile. “Lola!” Annabeth stood up to give her sister a deep embrace, even happily kissing her sister on the check. “You’ve been out all day, you lazy bum. We have shit to do!” “We do?” “We’ve planning this trip for months, Lola. The fashion show!” “...You wanna go to a fashion show?” “You kidding me? Yes!.” Annabeth shakes up Lola’s hair with a laugh. It was in this moment that Lola definitely knew this was an hallucination but she didn’t care. “Besides, I need your help planning.” “Planning wh--Oh my God!” Almost on cue a wedding ring formed around Annabeth’s finger. Lola gasped in awe at the beauty of the diamond ring. Large, crystal clear, rough. Annabeth goes on to explain how Alex is already planning their honeymoon, which Lola fully pays attention too. How could she not? She’ll probably never see Annabeth this happy in real life. Her parents continued to snuggle on the couch, their smiles just as genuine as their love. They were happy. Annabeth was happy. The Jackson family was a normal, happy family. Lola wanted to tear up; this is all she’s ever wanted. Lola prepares to take a seat with them on the couch when everything changes. The air swirls around her, and with it, her happy family goes with it. Lola screams in desperation for the vision to continue. Sadly she finds herself back on the beach, surrounded by the tools she calls her friends. She watches as they each continue to goof off with each other in the most immature of ways. Others are raging on about what they saw. Some say a threesome, others say a city without the Goulds and some even claim to be the ruler of the city. Julia remained silent, instead keeping her fake ass smile as she listens to them. Lola is silent for a good moment before deciding her next move. “Give me some more.” Lola turns towards Julia, barely able to speak straight. Julia glances at her, her eyes sending all the judgment she needs. “Calm, Lola. You don’t wanna od.” “Julia--” “Never took you as the hardcore druggie.” “Damnit Julia!” Lola snatches the bag from her palms, much to Julia’s surprise. Julia tries to get back up but Lola shoves her down by the shoulder. “I wanna go back!” In her recklessness Lola pops up in more pills than needed. The feeling hits her instantaneously. Her body relaxes as a smile grows on her face. The world swirls around her as if it is gonna form her perfect world again-- --until it keeps spinning. The world spins, her body with it, as she flies through the false memories. It goes too fast for her to catch a clear glimpse of the areas she finds herself in. With every spin the pains in her body grow, forcing her onto her knees. The colors of her world mix, the people with it. Her body grew colder by the moment, resulting in her becoming a shivering, screaming mess. She thought she heard some of her friends calling her but Lola couldn’t tell reality from fiction. Her entire world is a disjointed blur. Sudden pains hit her in the stomach forcing her to puke. She is ready to scream until, finally, everything turns to nothing. ---- Category:Sin City Episodes Category:Sin City Category:Episodes